Childhood Friends
by Kanon58
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Isogai and Maehara are childhood friends? It all started when Maehara moved to the downtown. His neighbor turns out to be Isogai. Own version of their friendship story! Shota hardworking Isogai and Shota Genki Maehara. Read to Know! ONESHOT


**Childhood Friends**

 **Summary:** Have you ever wonder how Isogai and Maehara are childhood friends? It all started when Maehara moved to the downtown. His neighbor turns out to be Isogai. Own version of their friendship story! Shota hardworking Isogai and Shota Genki Maehara. Read to Know!

 **Kanon58:** idiotic me. I forgot to publish this..too focused on Nagisa hahaha. Enjoy?

ENGLISH SUCKS...BARE WITH IT.

* * *

"Maehara, tell us how you and Isogai are childhood friends?" Everyone is curious. Maehara sniffed and rubbed his nose. "I guess i have no choice but to story tell~!" forming a circle, Maehara starts to tell the story of him as a little kid...who only wanted to play with his new neighbor.

.

.

.

.

 **Maehara's POV**

My family moved to the downtown. The downtown had less sunlight since, cuz..obviously, we are down the hillside! Anyhow, as usual. I'm the type of kid whose super energetic and always wanted to play with friends. Quickly, i got some neighbor friends-whose same age as mine. It was easy for me to fit in, for i'm all good at such hyper active activities. Like you know! Climbing trees,running over here, over there! Playing catch ball! and many many more! We even do naughty stuffs like putting some cricket on someone else's back for fun.

It didn't even took days to befriend and get along with other kids. It was like one minute and i already got everyone's attention and have pleased them. Playing a new game with my new friends,I noticed one kid whose not playing. He got black hair and brown eyes. Despite the average looking, he's pretty handsome already at our age.

Curious what he's doing at the lawn. I approached him closer and closer, he did not seem to notice my presence for he was busy at removing the long grass to make the prepared flower bed flat. _'what..? is he playing or looking for something?'_ No, he was obviously pulling the long grasses only. I can tell by looking.

Feeling concerned and bother by this,stretching one hand, i greeted him with my energetic persona. "I'm Maehara! A new neighbor in this downtown! Nice to meet ya!"he paused a moment to spare attention to me,then gave me a smile as well.

"Name's is Isogai. Nice to meet you too Maehara-kun." then proceed to do his job.

 _'eh?! that's your only reaction!?'_ mostly, it should be like others whose excited to make friends as well!

Staring at the other who seemed to be busy _and serious._

"Wanna play with me?" I offered him to play with me,but... Isogai did not stop on pulling the long grass, _although_ friendly smile did not leave his lips. Said he, "Sure. But, only if i'm done here...we can." Looking at the him whose working so hard...I has no idea why Isogai needs to keep doing the pulling on grass. Scratching the back of my head, he's a weirdo to me at this moment.

"Say, why are you even doing this?" pointing at the lawn. Isogai did not hesitate to tell me the truth.

"Ahh, the oldman at this house wants some help for picking the long grass only...for you _know_ , his lawn to have good looking. In exchange, he'll give me some money!"

 _ **Turns out Isogai accepts job request in exchange of money.**_

Still,couldnt comprehend why it actually gave Isogai more boost of energy to work more with his hands despire the difficulty to pull them out one by one!

And why is he even working?! He's too young for such things!

Doing an overreaction...

"What? you serious? Isnt this child labor!" worried, Isogai confessed immediately. "My mom has a weak body. I want to help her even just of little things."adding, "Beside's it's my own will to ask him for me to work and give me money for it~!" still proud of his situation...

I'm lost for a moment. _'ehhh! he's such a good boy!' The opposite of me indeed._ Blinking..."Ok... _so,_ about your mom...She's working right?"

"Yeah. She has a work, but i dont want to burden her more..."

Becuz he does not want to burdern his sick mother. Such mature thoughts for a little boy right? "I want to grow up soon and work as well! So that she wont have to bare everything alone." Wishing to have job experience to immediate qualification of working. Gawd, I seriously did thought, _'he's only same age as me...but he's already thinking some adult stuffs!'_

Finding it cool, and interesting~! "Let me help you!" wheni knelt down to help, it's the first time Isogai reacted other than the gentle smile. "E-eh?" I ignored his priceless face, although inside i'm feeling the victory to get his attention! But, i suck at working yet, so the long grass...? I pull it-but end up doing mistakes..."Ah! this is..hard...!" pouting but did continue to help anyhow~

I heard him giggled at my mistakes.

"Yeah, it is not easy...Maehara-kun." However Isogai is not mad, and able to overcome the problem to get fixed.

"here you go Isogai-kun." said the old man handing him a the money. "Thank you very much! I'll be always at your service!" Isogai gleefully declared. Meanwhile..i'm too exhausted to even react upon hearing such thing from Isogai's supposed to be a child minded boy.

"You'll be an ikemen someday you brave brat~!" the oldman patted Isogai's head. Isogai bowed and let them be alone for a moment as he counted the money in his hand. "Good, i did it!"

After getting paid, despite tired of working,

"Alright! We can play now! ...What will we play?" dumbfound. Isogai told me to play. I was of course-surprised that Isogai can still play even though it's noon. "dude! After working like that-do you want to collapse or something!" Isogai proudly told me as if he's not feeling any pain at his shoulders! "No sweat! I got paid already, and i'm satisfied with the result! So in fact...instead of feeling tired-i kinda want to celebrate! Plus!" giving a handshake, "Maehara-kun, I promised didnt i?"

feeling so touched, _'Isogai's a cool kid!'_ frankly speaking this is the first time I encountered a person like Isogai. So far, all of my playmates were the typical happy go lucky like me. We got no worries in this world~

doing hand shake. "Yeah! Isogai! Were bro's from now on!"

So we played and become friends right at the spot.

What we played? We played the game of tag, i thought Isogai would suck at palying games cuz he doesnt seem to be playing much, he was pretty good. I was the one getting much lost from the game. It was really fun-and finally hitting the jackpot and weak stamina, both of us departed and decided to go inside our home.

Our house were not even one inch apart actually. Ahaha,

It was a memorable day for me.

It was surprisingly fun to work like that. But i dont have plans to do it again...i rather fool around~! But oh well! I want to play more and know more about Isogai!

The next day came, I was really excited to meet him again, i surprised my parents to eat breakfast without their reminders.

"Mom! Dad! I'm out to play ok!"

 _'yeees! Isogai! i'm meeting you again!'_

Already infront of Isogai's house. KNOCK,KNOCK. "Isogai! It's me Maehara!" but...no response.

I'm a bad kid to peek at the open window. "...no one is...home?"

When i heard one of my other playmates. "Hey! Maehara! Let's play catch ball again!" they were seven of them. All boys.

I was not happy. I was feeling down. "Um..but." but they actually know why, "You looking for Isogai? He's not there!" my playmate goes to me planning to comfort, "Beside's...he's work a holic and doesnt like to play!" shoving me the ball. "Come on! Forget about him for now and play with us!"

Deciding to give up for today and hope i can play with him the next..."Ok. Let's...play."

Many days passed...I did not find Isogai at his home.

Turns out Isogai is selling recycle eggs with toy's inside.

"Isogai? What..the! Your still working!?" Isogai simply greeted him back with the usual smile. "Oh, there you are Maehara." Just that, Isogai kept selling stuffs.

"Thank you for buying!"

 _'ahh...Isogai's so hard working...while here am playing...'_ Concerned,Maehara helps him to sell-although not as good as his...

"W-wait? what are you doing?" seeing Maehara grab some of the items and started to sell them too, "isnt obvious? helping ya! So that we can play!"

Isogai could only accept Maehara's help. "If you say so!"

Atleast in the end they were able to sell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Here." a money Isogai just put to Maehara's palm.

"Huh? Isogai gave Maehara a portion of his money, but Maehara rejected his offer. since obviously he has no need of it.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maehara's parents discovered that Maehara is learning to work instead of playing and fooling around..they are a little bit worried for their kid. Maehara knew his parents are trying their best not to broke his heart by cutting ties with the poor boy. However Maehara insist that he'll be still his friend no matter what.

The next day, Police officer's reached Isogai painting someone-else fence. Isogai lied that he is playing (cuz they do not allow kids to work so young.) Maehara used himself as accomplice to pretend that they are just bored and want to paint the fence. The police officer left. Maehara could not believe that Isogai really does work everyday.

Helping Isogai to paint the fence, he had decided to pull Isogai inside his house to eat dinner with them. There, Isogai humbly asked for take out instead of eating it. Maehara thought his parents were going to chew their real face. Instead, his parents find Isogai charming sweet boy...eventually they forgot that they dislike him.

However days of happiness were short. Maehara needs to move to another home, sad, Isogai told him the world is small. It is sad but he's sure they will meet again. And if he got rich he will pay his kindness back.

Maehara slapped Isogai for saying such things, instead he told him, _'if i got rich, i'll hire Isogai to be my personal butler!'_ leaving that joke they departed.

And reuinited at class E.

* * *

 **The End~!**

 **REVIEW xD**


End file.
